Inazuma Eleven (game)
Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン, Inazuma Irebun, lit. Lightning Eleven) is a role-playing and sports video game for the Nintendo DS developed and published by Level-5 (published by Nintendo in Europe). It is the first installment of the Inazuma Eleven games. The game was later released in North America on February 13, 2014 as a downloadable game via the Nintendo eShop. This release includes updated graphics and visuals and is priced at $20. The game was released for free as a downloadable game in Japan on July 20, 2018 for the Nintendo 3DS. Plot The main character, Endou Mamoru, is a very talented goalkeeper of Raimon Junior High and is the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. Even though his skills are incredible, his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't even appear to be very interested in training. However, as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Shuuya moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. Gameplay Match Mode The game is split into two parts. One resembles an RPG, featuring various locations that Endou and his team have to explore in order to get new items, face other players in short casual battles or to advance further in the story. Most of the goals of this part are indicated by a giant purple arrow. The second part is the actual match. By using the stylus, the player moves the team around against another team. The player can dodge an opponent's attacks, slide tackle to take the ball away, or use a hissatsu technique. The result of any players actions is determined by seven skills, the player's element, and the total number of players participating in an action. Hissatsu techniques can only be stopped with other moves, meaning that they will always win against basic tactics. However, hissatsu techniques play simultaneously, which means that they always consume the TP bar and are determined by the player's element only at the beginning. GP Genki Points, known as FP, Fitness Points in the EU versions. GP is what allows you to run for a limited amount of time until that specific player gets tired. When a players GP runs out, the player won't run as fast and will show sweat coming from it, showing it is tired. When you have low GP, there is less chance of keeping possession of the ball and evading players. Your GP lowers whilst the player is running, so it is wise to pass a lot so the GP of that player doesn't decrease. TP Technical Points are the basics of hissatsu's in the games. TP allows you to use hissatsu until it runs out. Every character has a different amount of TP, but increase when they level up. As characters have TP, so do hissatsu. For example, Fire Tornado has a TP value of 33 in the first game, so if a character was to have a TP value of 90 in total, when they would use Fire Tornado, the hissatsu TP would take away its own value to the characters TP, therefore resulting in a TP of 57. Cutscenes #'Opening titles' #'Underachievers' #'You like soccer, right?' #'Endou Mamoru meets Gouenji Shuuya' #'Sunset over Inazuma' #'Gouenji's kick' #'Teikoku Gakuen arrive' #'An insurmountable lead' #'Sakiyama's shot' #'Death Zone unveiled' #'Endou defeated' #'Endou rebounds!' #'Gouenji joins in!' #'Passes to Gouenji' #'An emotional victory' #'To Teikoku Academy' #'Zeus' threat' #'Kageyama Reiji' #'This is Zeus Stadium' #'The final battle' #'National Champions' #'Closing titles' Trailers Japanese American/European Openings Japanese English Endings Japanese English Trivia *Layton Team, consisting of 6 characters from Layton Kyouju (Professor Layton), another franchise from Level-5, can be found randomly in the Inabikari Training Center in the original Japanese game. *The European games run in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha's engine. Contents include character portraits from the first game and TP costs are replaced. **The data for Inazuma Eleven 2 characters, hissatsu techniques, and teams are also in the European games but are hidden. You can get the techniques by using cheat codes. **The game was released late in the UK because Level-5 wanted to air the anime series before they released the game. *The North American 3DS release is the first entry in the series, ripped and translated from the 3DS remastered port collection Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. As a result, its engine is based on the original Japanese Inazuma Eleven rather than Inazuma Eleven 2. **As such, it includes original portraits, does not allow for automatic running, and lacks the taisen route, among other things. Navigation fr:Inazuma Eleven (game) Category:Featured installments